Real Life
by Suyami
Summary: AU twist on the season finale. Basically, Zuko and Katara watch the season finale and wonder about WHY Mike and Bryan broke their promise to them about making it Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody. Well, here's a little top of my head one-shot AU little thing…. Hope you enjoy, Zutarians.

Disclaimer: I don't own A:tLA, nor do I make any money off this fic. (I wish….)

* * *

Zuko leaned back on the queen bed, folding his arms behind his bed. The Season Finale of Avatar: The Last Airbender was on, and Mike and Bryan had promised that some Zutara would happen.

He watched in silence as Katara got thrown in the cave with him. A slow smile began to spread across his face when he saw them fight_. Just like real life_….. he thought, smirking at the screen. He fully expected the two characters to start making out right there, for he could practically taste the UST in the air. However, it didn't happen. His smirk began to wane as Katara's hand left his scar, and disappeared altogether when she went to embrace the Avatar.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled. "They messed it up!"

He heard his wife rummaging around in the bathroom, and waited for her outburst.

"What??" she screeched at him, pausing the live TV (thank god for TiVo). "What??" she repeated as she rewound the finale, playing it again when she went to go embrace Aang. "But they promised!" she spluttered, her tan face going red. "I know, dear, I know." Zuko pulled her into his lap as she stared at the TV, stroking her unbound hair.

"But…." Katara just couldn't get over it. Mike and Bryan had personally called them to tell them that the TV show would incorporate the happenings of real life! Apparently, they had changed their minds.

"Well, maybe they forgot." said Zuko lamely, running his fingers through his hair. "Maybe the Kataang shippers got to them."

Katara wheeled around in anger. "How many times to I have to post this on their damn forums?" she said angrily. She was looking for her laptop, for it seemed to have been misplaced. Finally, she found it, and stomped back over to Zuko with it. She powered it on with a touch, and in minutes, she had gotten to one of many infernal Kataang websites. Her fingers punched the keys so hard Zuko thought they would break off.

"Calm down, love." he said, planting a warm kiss to her neck. She turned, offering him her lips. He took them, claiming his territory with the aggression that had attracted Katara in the first place. She sighed when he broke off, and turned back to the keys.

"Do you think now they'll get the point?" she said quietly, her mood changing abruptly. The shippers and fangirls had finally gotten to her…

Zuko leaned over to brush back her hair with his free hand. "Well, if it makes you more happy, just remember…" He paused, his hot breath in her ear.

"That's fantasy, love. And this," He gestured around their room, his hand sweeping across the large expanse. "This is real life."

* * *

Just a little love for you people who are despairing over the finale... Get over it. They'll never let Kataang or Maiko happen.

Su-Su


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everybody, I know I said this was a one-shot, but the new screenshots got me so upset that I wrote this. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. But I do use them for myself.

* * *

Zuko was surfing the Internet on his queen bed when he came across something even more alarming than the Season Finale of Avatar. "Katara!" he cried, his voice breaking. "You better come see what Mike and Bryan have done. They've really gone and killed it now…"

He looked up as his wife walked out of her office. An anxious expression was on her lovely face, tempered with anger. "Is it worse than what they did with the Crossroads of Destiny?" Her tone was wry. How could they have done worse than that?

Zuko nodded. "Yes, it's worse, love," he said ruefully, patting the empty space next to him. "Come and see,"

Katara plopped down on the mattress, resting her head on his shoulder. "What the hell?" were the angry words that popped out of her mouth. Her eyes had gone from sleepy to blazing in mere seconds. "That's bullshit. Are you sure it wasn't one of the fans who did it?"

"No, it looks real all right." His tone was sad, and he ran his fingers through his untidy hair. "It has the look of the show." They both looked down at the screen, staring at the screenshots. It showed a picture of the A:tLA Zuko and Mai kissing, and smiling… There was also one of Mai blushing, and Zuko back in the Fire Nation. Katara shuddered at the one of him kissing Mai, and smiled at the one of her in Fire Nation garb.

"See, that's some Zutara if I ever saw some," she said assuredly, touching the screen with her finger. "Why else would I be in Fire Nation clothes?" Katara was merely masking her pain, however. Why the hell did Mike and Bryan have to be so damn mean?

As they sat there, pondering the screenshots, they both heard the familiar sound of Zuko's cell phone. Sighing, Zuko reached for the phone and flipped it open. "What?" he snapped into the mouthpiece, still brooding over the pictures of the kiss.

"Um… Zuko?"

Zuko's frown grew bigger. "It's Bryan," he mouthed to Katara, who's face visibly darkened. "Tell him that he can go to hell for all I care." were her angry words, loud enough for Bryan to hear.

"Er, sorry, Katara." He sounded nervous, but Zuko didn't care. The paparazzi had been hitting him up for days, asking if he was secretly dating Mai. Now, he knew why. It was because of the damned new season. Stupid Maiko! The fangirls were all celebrating, whilst the Zutara fans kept up their cheery outlooks and laughed at them. Not that the Kataang shippers weren't to blame… Seriously, could they get more cocky? With their "Kataang: So canon it hurts" avatars, Zuko was ready to smack them. He and Katara loved each other, and she loved Aang like a brother. How long could they brag?

"What. Do. You. Want." he hissed, practically spitting in his range. "You have ruined the lifes of my wife and I, and you expect to talk to me? I don't think so." Zuko almost hung up the phone, but Bryan continued to talk.

"No, no, no! Those were just teasers! In the third season, those are all from the dream episode! IT'S ALL A DREAM!!" Bryan was screaming now, and Zuko could hear him panting. A slow smile crept across Zuko's face, and he whooped.

"Hah! Katara! It's all a dream!" Katara's face erupted in a smile, and she jumped on Zuko, hugging him tight. Her lips found his, and they were soon kissing madly.

"Um… Hello? Zuko? Katara?"

They ignored him, and continued to kiss, smiles on each of their faces. Finally, some good news.

Zuko couldn't wait to tell the idiotic fangirls.

* * *

Well, there you are. I may add another chapter eventually, but for now, this is it. Hope you like, read and review!!

Su-Su


End file.
